Taffyta Muttonfudge
Taffyta Muttonfudge is the (former) third antagonist of Wreck-It Ralph. She is a character in the game Sugar Rush who is Vanellope's arch-rival. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, both Taffyta and Jubileena Bing-Bing are unlocked by completing the first track Sweet Ride. She is often shown with a lollipop. Her theme is strawberry hard candy. Her signature kart is the fast racing Pink Lightning. Biography Taffyta Muttonfudge: ''Stay sweet!'' "The lollipop-lickin' Taffyta Muttonfudge is a top-notch racer in the game Sugar Rush. She is a fierce competitor who keeps her eyes on the prize and isn't afraid to derail anyone who gets in her way. Though King Candy is Sugar Rush's reigning racing champion, Taffyta always manages to give him a run for his money with her wicked driving skills." Personality Taffyta is Vanellope's short time nemesis that works closely with Candlehead and Rancis Fluggerbutter. She is formerly rude and brash to others. Since she's second only to Turbo, she is also very boastful about her driving skills. After her memory is restored, she returns to the respectful and kind girl she really is along with her friends. Appearance Taffyta is a small tan-skinned girl with platinum-blonde hair, a strawberry helmet, light pink shirt, dark pink jacket with a skirt, and pink and white tights and shoes. She has bright blue eyes, glossy red lips, and thick dark lashes varnished in mascara. She is shown to wear a pink visor while racing. She is first seen on the racetrack, flaunting her abilities. When Vanellope uses Ralph's medal to enter the random roster race, Taffyta seems to be the second-most concerned racer about getting Vanellope away from the race. She is later seen bullying Vanellope with the other racers and destroying the Likkity-Split but is chased away by Ralph (who called her and the other racers cavities) when he sees her shoving Vanellope into chocolate mud and threatened into being thrown into the mud like her. Near the climax, she sees Vanellope racing and uses Candlehead to try and drive her off the track, but she falls off instead. Vanellope is later revealed to be princess, and Taffyta apologizes for her behavior. She later befriends Vanellope and redeems herself. Images racers.jpg taffyta in racekart.jpg Taffyta-Muttonfudge.jpg Taffyta Stats.png|Taffyta's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website Taffyta Motion Graph.gif|Taffyta's winning animation Taffyta Pin|Taffyta pin Taffyta and Kart.PNG|Taffyta and her Pink Lightning Taffyta Game Stats.png|Taffyta's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Taffyta Racer.jpg Taffyta Racer Box.jpg Taffyta Plush.jpg|Taffyta plush Taffyta Doll.jpg Taffyta Doll Box.jpg Taffyta Racer Box 2.jpg Taffyta Poster.png Taffyta Poster 2.png Taffyta Poster 3.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco2_250.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo7_1280.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo2_1280.png|"Stay Sweet!" tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo5_500.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco5_250.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo6_500.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco6_250.png tumblr_mjvipk5PeJ1qgd31fo1_400.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco7_250.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco8_250.png tumblr_mjnhamNMVZ1rlistco9_250.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo3_1280.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo10_1280.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo1_400.png tumblr_mi5veoJvS61qfujrjo4_400.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-11h57m33s253.png|LOL puffy face images (5).jpg|Draw Taffyta Memorable Quotes * (To Vanellope) "You'll never be a racer because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" * "Stay sweet!" * (To Vanellope) "You're just an accident waiting to happen." * (When Vanellope tells Taffyta to stop crying after she made her think she would be executed because of her bullying towards her) "I'm trying but it won't stop!" * "The rules are there for a reason, Vanellope; to protect us." * "Light 'em up, Candlehead!' * "Yeah, well, King Candy says glitches can't race." * "There is NO WAY, that I am racing with a glitch." * "The glitch!" * "We don't want to die!" * "We are so sorry about the way we treated you." * (When she falls into red velvets inta an accident.) WAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! * (To Vanellope in the race) I told you-You're just an accident waiting to happen! Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Racers Category:Reformed Characters